


【昱火焚深】花

by jqyang



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV), 昱火焚深
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jqyang/pseuds/jqyang
Summary: 车，骨科
Relationships: 昱火焚深 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【昱火焚深】花

**Author's Note:**

> 车，骨科

蔡程昱不记得这是梦到周深的第几年。

从那个少年带着一身雨水和樱花的气息来到他面前，他就不可自拔地沉溺进那个樱花色的梦里。  
梦里少年站在樱花树下，背后是上海风情的砖红色洋楼，雨水把这一切裹进朦胧，如此不真切。雨丝把碎樱送到蔡程昱眼前，可他还是能看到，看到那个人白皙秀气的脸庞和微微红的耳尖。  
明明只是一场梦。  
他却总是在清晰和朦胧中迷失，只记得那个人。  
那个人叫周深。  
是他的哥哥。

严格来说周深不是他的亲哥哥，不过是他父亲和别的女人酒后乱性的意外。他小时候听人说，周深出生在好几个人混住的出租屋里，那里的人打完工回来就是通宵打牌、喝酒、骂脏话，有的还嗑药，躺在那不生不死的。每次说起这些，那些化着精致妆容的姑妈、阿姨往往在怜悯的语气里掺杂一分鄙夷，再温柔的吴侬软语也显得不堪入耳。  
蔡程昱问过周深，是不是真的过得很苦。他记得周深当时顿了一下，睫毛是垂下的，很快他又抬起头，眼睛里竟然有着说不清的光亮。  
他记得周深说，“他们对我很好。”  
周深跟他说起这些人时，脸上很明显的柔和下来。“林叔叔胡子拉碴，脸上有道疤，”周深比划了一下，从左眼下面一点点到接近下颌，“看起来很凶，和工头打过架，但要没他，我妈妈和那些叔叔们那个月的工资就拿不到。白阿姨在夜总会上班，每次回来就是吐，吐得脸色发白，然后一直骂骂咧咧。我妈的救命钱是她垫的，虽然远远不够。许姐，算姐姐吧，她做皮肉生意，但回来总给我带一个棒棒糖。”  
周深突然沉默了一下，又缓缓地说：“其实我不喜欢棒棒糖，太甜了。我不知道那是她陪谁睡了一觉，从人家甩过来的钱里抽一张去给我买。这是个奇怪的习惯，但她说这是她最后坚持的东西。我一开始不懂。后来她死了，没人回答我了。”  
蔡程昱忘记当时自己怎么回答的了，他有看出他的难过吗？他有好好安慰他吗？他有抱住他亲吻他吗？  
不能，周深是他的哥哥，法定哥哥。

可他不想只是看着他。周深很瘦，单薄的脊背承担了太多，他想替他分担。他不想看到将来有一天一个陌生女人和周深抱在一起，他连想都不愿意想。  
蔡程昱想拥抱周深，想亲吻周深，想把周深的衣服全部脱干净，把他每一寸皮肤都抚过，在上面留下自己的痕迹。  
周深的皮肤很白很软，常常一掐就是一个浅红的印子，他粉白的脸颊、腰间的软肉、股间的隐秘都会很好揉捏。他清脆的声音会不会在昏暗的夜里变得娇软，他葱白的手指会不会在自己的身上留下痕迹，他澄澈的眼眸会不会染上情欲、只有自己的倒影？  
蔡程昱如此迫切地想要求证。

但是这是他的哥哥。  
蔡程昱每次从梦中醒来，胯间一片冰凉粘腻。

直到某一天。

周深醉了。  
蔡程昱收到郑云龙的通知，早早等候在路边。有点飘雨，细细的雨丝把盛放的樱花吹散，它们飘零空中。  
又是樱花的季节。  
周深被郑云龙从车上架下来，醉得厉害。把人交给了蔡程昱后，郑云龙迅速离开。  
周深整个人软塌塌的，看起来只像是抱着蔡程昱，其实整个身子的重量都压他身上，带着酒味儿的气息萦绕在蔡程昱周身。  
“深哥，你还行吗？”蔡程昱担心他。  
“我行，”周深什么好胜心激发了似的，突然嘟嘟囔囔的，“我当然行……”蔡程昱看他脸色绯红，澄澈的眼眸也因酒精的作用显得深了些，混乱却妩媚。  
蔡程昱心中一动。  
“蔡蔡，哥哥跟你说……”周深声音软软的，越来越低，最后难以听清。  
“……嗯。”蔡程昱记得这是哥哥。  
“有樱花诶！”周深突然醒了下，声音脆生生的，又露出一个明显没醒的傻兮兮的笑容。  
一片碎樱裹着雨水落在周深头上，樱花和雨水的味道从记忆里复苏。  
蔡程昱觉得自己如在梦中。

周深醒来是被温暖的水流包裹着，虽然很舒服，他却觉得不对劲。等他意识到自己的后穴似乎已经被清洗过，他蓦地瞪大了眼睛。  
“蔡……蔡蔡？”周深话都说不清楚了。  
“深哥，”水雾中蔡程昱的眉眼柔和的不像话，声音也轻浅温柔，“你要是不愿意，我不会勉强。”他不会乘人之危，虽然那样梦境轻易就可以成为现实。

“周深，我喜欢你。”他一字一顿，说得那么小心翼翼，等待着最珍视的人的一句回应。  
周深隔着雾气看他，听得出他的紧张。  
周深把身体向下沉了沉，头发在水面浸开， 那片碎樱从周深发梢上落下，在水面打了个转。  
周深一双干净的眼睛露在水面之上，只是眨呀眨。  
过了一会儿，一串泡泡咕噜噜地出现，伴随着少年轻声的“好”。

蔡程昱把周深裹在柔软的浴袍里，少年白皙纤瘦的小腿在宽大浴袍的映衬下更显美丽。他把他抱出来，周深头发上未干的水滴顺着发梢沿下颌淌到锁骨，又继续往下滑进了衣袍掩映的更深处。  
窗帘半掩，房间里有些昏暗。  
周深平躺在床上，面色有些羞赧，眼睛紧闭着，睫毛轻颤，绯红从脸颊弥漫到耳尖，像只诱人的苹果，又像粉白的花瓣，让人有揉碎的冲动。床单洁白柔软，把他衬得更加动人。蔡程昱在梦中无数次想象过这样的画面，却从未有一次比现在更美好。  
蔡程昱俯身轻啄周深的眼睫，他想亲近这样的美好。  
周深的紧张好像被这个吻轻易化解了，温暖又熟悉的气息从那里传来，是四月的暖阳穿过樱花，给浅粉洁白扫上一层金色的光辉。  
“蔡蔡……”周深的话没来得及说完整，一个青涩却灼热的吻拥来。蔡程昱并没有真正和谁实践过，唯一的对象就是梦里的周深，现实中去亲吻面前这美好的人，他总是生疏的。他笨拙地试探着和周深的舌相交、纠缠，把自己的呼吸融进对方的身体里，再从那里获得对方的气息，从此相互融合。

周深欣然接受着这个吻背后汹涌浓烈的爱意，他知道蔡程昱的心性。如果不是今天，也许他永远无法等到蔡程昱的心意。  
怎么会不喜欢呢？  
砖红色洋楼是那么的冷漠又高傲，仿佛俯视着世间一切的行人。他妈妈是个温柔腼腆的人，却又那么倔强固执，病危之前绝口不提他的所谓“父亲”。周深不知道他们的恩怨纠葛，但生活在那样逼仄而真实的地方久了，他总能有几分猜测。林叔叔、白阿姨都无力再养活他，送他棒棒糖的许姐死在前几个月。来这里是无奈之选，他没抱过什么温馨的幻想。  
直到看到蔡程昱。  
明明下雨了，男孩赤诚灿烂的笑容却好像一抹金色的阳光，照亮了他心里某个甚至来不及难过的角落。  
他当时怔住了，眼睛里倒映出那个人的身影，耳尖灼烫。

蔡程昱轻咬周深的耳垂，银色的液体衬着周深面色一片潮红，显得淫靡不堪。蔡程昱的手抚过周深的锁骨，又在他的乳头处停留、揉捏，激的周深一声娇吟逸出。“蔡蔡……嗯……”周深声音带着点轻颤，更加诱人。  
蔡程昱显然被刺激到，一双手更加肆无忌惮，往下游走至两腿之间，捏起了周深的睾丸，又在他耳边低语，声音抹了蜜似的浅诱：“深深，你喜欢吗？”周深只觉得耳朵烧得厉害，身下的快感又让他忍不住颤抖，声音也带着些无意识的媚意：“嗯……喜欢……”  
“喜欢什么？”蔡程昱扶起周深的阴茎，开始套弄起来。周深猝不及防受到这种刺激，原先清澈的声音掺杂了性欲而显得十足勾人：“喜欢……喜欢蔡蔡……”  
蔡程昱前戏本就做足，把周深的身体弄得十分敏感，一听这话，手下一个没轻没重，周深就射了他一手。蔡程昱随意地把精液往周深的后穴上涂抹，又舔了舔手指，对周深笑了笑，笑容莫名透着欲望横流。  
周深没想到他会吃自己的精液，一时脸羞红的很，“你你你”了几次也没能说出什么话。  
蔡程昱伸出一根手指在周深后穴穴口来回爱抚，又试探着进入其中。周深后穴从未经过开发，十分狭窄难行，蔡程昱慢慢抚蹭，找寻着周深的敏感点。周深却受不了这从未有过的经历，眼泪在眼眶里打转，惨兮兮的好不惹人爱怜。蔡程昱逐渐熟能生巧，开始往里面探进另几根手指，周深适应后也渐渐有了舒服的快感。  
等到蔡程昱把自己的阴茎进入其中，周深眼泪一下就跟断了线的珠子似的往下掉。蔡程昱一边亲吻他的泪水安慰他，一边又毫不客气甚至更加猛烈地一下下挺进。周深只觉得身下疼痛和快感齐发，嗓子里也是哭腔和喘息交错。“蔡程昱你混蛋……嗯……”周深眼泪就没停过，声音也因染上欲望而有些沙哑。蔡程昱不给周深继续骂的机会，这次吻更加轻车熟路也更加缠绵难分。  
“唔……你混蛋……”周深并没能继承叔叔阿姨的骂人能力，骂着骂着自己倒哭的像个融化的冰淇淋。“那我错啦。”蔡程昱回答看似诚恳，身下却更加勇猛无前。蔡程昱的喘息比平时说话声音更低，像染上暧昧的玫瑰色，让周深难以适应又脸红心跳。  
“周深，我爱你。”蔡程昱闭上眼睛，在他耳边倾诉衷肠。这是他持续几年的梦，他终于鼓足勇气说出这句话。  
周深心里蓦地有难以名状的情感涌现，他眼睛突然有点酸。  
“我也是。”  
蔡程昱轻笑，这枚樱花终于从梦里来到他身边了。  
“深深，记住我。”  
蔡程昱猛地前进，把痛感和快感一起送到极致。  
周深和蔡程昱同时达到了高潮。

完事儿后周深相当记恨蔡程昱，抱着胳膊就上牙咬，疼的蔡程昱倒吸凉气。“深哥，我错了，真的真的……嘶……”  
周深却更加不满，语气相当危险：“你说什么？”  
“深哥……”蔡程昱突然醒悟，“深深！深深！我最喜欢的深深！”  
周深放下胳膊，翻过身去睡觉，冷哼一声算是原谅他。  
“这还差不多。”

\------END------


End file.
